


and there is winter

by greensss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensss/pseuds/greensss
Summary: Winter is surprisingly cold this year. For Mingyu, on the other hand, this season is full of very pleasant feelings.





	and there is winter

Winter is surprisingly cold this year. For Mingyu, on the other hand, this season is full of very pleasant feelings. Warmth, calmness and excitement - a very strange mix but Mingyu somehow feels it all. 

First, winter is for long walks. 

He and Jihoon go for a walk, the weather is freezing, and all the people seem to dislike this. Of course Mingyu is an exception. Jihooh tries to nag about the weather but his voice is barely heard due to the strong wind. Mingyu smiles and reaches to hold elder's cold hands. Jihoon freezes for a moment and then tries to hide rosy cheeks in a scarf. 

"That's not fair. You are always warm while I am always feel the urge to be in a warm place," says Jihoon. Mingyu shrugs and tries very hard not to say something cheesy. 

"I don't like winter walks because it's too cold," Jihoon continues, "I can barely feel my fingers!"

Mingyu feels something in his chest - it's really heavy and warm at the same time. He intertwines their fingers and hates only the thought of letting Jihoon's hand go.

"Well, walks are good for your health. Long walks, too. Also we can hold hands all the time." It sounds stupid. Of course it is. Jihoon. however, is in love and that is the only reason why he can handle just how much he likes the idea of it. 

\---

Second, winter is for the very first dates.

They used to hang out together but all of these times were more like two strangers were trying to know each other. Now, for the very first time, Mingyu wants it to be very special. They have been dating for few weeks now - and, wow, they had long walks, coffees and intertwined fingers. Besides oficially being in a relationship, they also have known each other for almost a year now. 

So, talking about dates, Mingyu believes that the sunday would fits perfectly for the special day and doesn't hesitate to tell about this Jihoon. The boy, however, does not seem to enjoy the idea as much as Mingyu does.

"First dates are boring, aren't they? They tend to feel wrong and very blank. Like, you have high expectations that never meet up and date turns out to be just...Fine?"

Well. It was honest and harsh. Now Mingyu is sulking and Jihoon is being slightly in panic.

"What I mean is, people are always pretend to be someone that they don't. Like...Alright, forget about it. Sunday sounds fine to me, Minggu. No crying here, please."

Well, it's not like Mingyu was going too. But he really appreciate the fact that Jihoon said 'yes'. He was not going to make elder to do it but he is somehow certain that Jihoon would love it too. 

"We can call it not the first date. Like, meeting or whatever you want, hyung."

Jihoon rolls his eyes and the very first date it is.

In sunday there is snow. The first snow of these year and Mingyu feels that heavy, warm feeling again when he is waiting Jihoon to come over. There is little snow on the elder's coat, on his hair, and his cheeks are red again - from the cold weather or maybe, just maybe he feels the hardness in his chest too. The elder looks stunning. Well, he always do, but now Mingyu can't take his eyes of him probably because he suddenly realises that they are dating. And now they are going to eat, to drink and to chat. 

That is totally overwhelming. He doesn't say a word while they are hanging to the cafe. He listens to Jihoon talks about new songs and that winter is probably not so bad. "Beacause of the great amount of free days, insparation and there is also snow." He says. Mingyu nods. They sit in the cafe, drinking hot cocoa(also Mingyu's choice is the banana one), and then Jihoon looks very concern. Like, genuinely concern. He reaches his hand and softly touches Mingyu's fingers that used to hold a cup with a hot cocoa just too tight.

"Is something wrong? I can tell that you are not daydreaming nor enjoying the time." He says. His voice sounds so tiny, so soft, that Mingyu starts to feel really quilty.

"I am actually very happy. This is strange, quiet happiness that I have never experienced before. And also I only believed that we actually dating today," Mingyu confesses. Jihoon can only laugh at him - and the sound of him laughting is so endearing, and it is tinkling too. Like the spring has come only for a moment. Mingyu is always full of love but now he can't fight it. And he doesn't want to. He carefully takes Jihoon's hand in his and kisses the palm. The moment is precious - he knows it when Jihoon finds no words to say. And then both start smiling.

\---

Third, winter is for lazy days at home and long conversations.

Jihoon stays at his place for a night(well, they sleep together but it is basically just a time for hugs) and in the morning they decide to stay in bed(which is absolutely huge)for a day. Or for the morning.

The sun welcomes them through the window, they both have these mornings smiles and an urge to talk about something really global. Like feelings, for example. Their love is feels very global too. Or, for sure, it's totally huge. Jihoon finds things like that - global and huge - scary because it is really hard for him to put them in the right words. Mingyu, on the other hand, tells that he likes this feeling - being madly in love.

"Isn't it scary?" Asks Jihoon. His voice even trembles a little, so Mingyu tries to show him a very confident look and a very reassuring a smile.

"Maybe it is, Just a little," he admits then. "But only because I would do a lot of things for you. Things that I wouldn't do for simple someone, you know."

Jihoon feels that this "you" was completely honest. He doesn't feels like it was rushed confession but he can feel that the time is somehow right. He sniffs, than tries to show affection by moving closer towards younger. Well, Lee Jihoon is not so good with words so that is the only thing that left. 

"And at the same time I don't find this scary. Because it's very warm and beautiful. And do you find things that beautiful scary?"

Jihoon can only smiles. He rises his head so their eyes can meet. Both feels something - something like tiny electric shocks. Or, maybe, the whole fireworks but they don't know about them yet.

Outside it is snowing again. 

"You wanted it to snow so badly. And your wish came true. Maybe, just maybe, you are a magician." Jihoon says before placing a small kiss on Mingyu's cheek. Mingyu smiles and rises his hands as if he is about to put a magic spell. 

"Well, then you should promise to me that this will be a very early spring this year."

Of course Mingyu does.

**Author's Note:**

> SO if you see any mistakes please tell me about them! Also thank you for reading this, I'm in love with these two cuties and have been craving to write them a long time ago  
> ♥
> 
> Also something similiar to the thing about first dates I heard in a teaser for a movie and it inspired me hahahaha
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c626425/v626425834/457b9/ngTEmUYy0CM.jpg and pics like this one is an insparation too  
> Like, a work of art guys


End file.
